


A Night In A Hotel

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Rangiku and Isane get a visit from Yushiro when they are enjoying a small vacation together.
Kudos: 8





	A Night In A Hotel

Getting to spend time relaxing was something that Rangiku and Isane didn’t get to do too often. Being the lieutenants to two of the most recognized and devoted captains of the Soul Society left them very little time to actually do anything other than work. But today, right here and now, both of them were happy to sit around in a hotel room after a nice bath in the local hot spring, allowing their bodies to air dry after Rangiku ordered room service. “It’s only a short vacation, but it’s been so wonderful to be able to get away from everything. Right Isane?”   
  
“Yes. I’m surprised that Captain Toshiro let you get away from work given your reputation for how much you try to skip out on as it is. But I’m happy to be able to take this time and unwind.” A gentle smile came to Isane’s face as she looked at the food that was sitting in the middle of the room and waiting on them to eat. “You know you didn’t have to order room service, right?”   
  
“It’s fine! We’re here to relax! What’s wrong with being pampered a bit while we’re at it?” Rangiku dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached a hand out toward the bottle os sake that was sitting on the room service cart in front of her. “And there’s nothing wrong with a bit of a drink, right?~” Before she could get an answer from her friend, there was a knock at the door. One that caused Rangiku to look away from the card and the bottle she was bringing to her lips. “Wonder who that could be.”   
  


Without waiting for anyone to give her permission to step inside, or even bothering to conceal the fact that he was here, Yushiro opened the door and stepped inside. He was wearing only a yukata that seemed to barely fit his form properly. Of course, the moment he stepped into the room, he smiled at the two beautiful women he had slept with before and waved to them both. “Hey, ladies. I didn’t expect you to be here.”   
  
Of course, the moment that Yushiro stepped into the room, Isane did her best to grab the blanket she was sitting on and tried to cover herself up. But she was stopped by Rangiku reaching a hand out and snatching the blanket from her. “R-Rangiku!”   
  
“Calm down, Isane. It’s okay, right? You’ve had sex with him before. What’s wrong with him seeing you naked again? Or are you not confident in your body?~” Rangiku smirked as she took a sip of the sake that she still had in her free hand, happy when Isane didn’t struggle against her and let go of the blanket that she was holding. “We’ve got a few days off, Yushiro! Why don’t you join us for a bit of dinner?~”   
  
“I’d be happy to.~” Yushiro smirked as he closed the door behind him and locked it.   
  
*********************************************   
  


During dinner, Rangiku was happy to see Isane come out of her shell just a little bit while they sat naked and talked with Yushiro. It made her wonder just how special Yushiro was to her for her to be able to stop being shy after only a few minutes of eating. Which is why she cleared her throat to get the attention of the two of them while they were talking. “Isane, I’m curious. Just how did you and Yushiro come to fuck in the past? You’re a bit too shy to enjoy a man like him for no reason.”   
  
Yushiro couldn’t help but smile at Rangiku’s question, always happy to recall the memory of when he was first with Isane. “You see, Rangiku. I was injured after an intense sparring session with Sis and Isane was the one who looked after me. One day when she came in to help me, I had an erection and things just sort of went from there.”   
  
“Oh my! Isane, I didn’t think you were that kind of woman. A naughty doctor is quite the sexy angle to play.~” Rangiku playfully stuck her tongue out to her friend to try and tease her, genuinely surprised that the time they fucked was over something so simple.   
  
“W-Well, I’m not the only one to do it! Lady Unohana does it for certain patients, too! So, I thought it was only right to put it into practice and see if I could help him heal faster!” A deep blush came to Isane’s cheeks as she tried to cover for herself, unsure of just how to explain what seeing Yushiro’s cock for the first time did to her. However, before she could bring her head up from the ground and get a proper look at Rangiku, the sound of someone sharing a sloppy kiss filled her ears.

When she looked up, Isane was greeted with the sight of Yushiro and Rangiku sharing kiss after kiss without a care that she was here. It immediately made her slightly jealous of the fact that her friend was able to make such strong advances without a care in the world. But, it also started to turn her on when she noticed that Rangiku was starting to strip Yushiro of his yukata, slowly pulling him out of it with each kiss that they shared. Deep down, she didn’t know if she wanted to wait for her turn or try to join in on the fun. However, that was answered for her as Yushiro reached a hand up and latched onto Rangiku’s breasts.

Yushiro didn’t care about the fact that Isane was right there. As far as he was concerned, he could fuck her when he was done with Rangiku. But the moment that Rangiku’s lips met his own, he knew exactly where this night with them was going to go. And that was only cemented in his mind as he felt his yukata fall off of his body, leaving him fully naked for the two of them to see. Not that he minded that fact. Especially when Rangiku’s hand started to trail along his body.

He didn’t pull away from her as she started to tease his body, dragging her nails along his skin with a smile on her lips. Instead, Yushiro quickly and eagerly started to grope Rangiku, enjoying the feeling of her breasts in his hands and the way she moaned against his lips each time that he squeezed her soft mounds. Of course, while she teased him and he played with her body, his cock started to harden and grow to accommodate the lust and blood that was pumping into it. And before long, the only thing on Yushiro’s mind was using these two women for his own pleasure while he had the chance.

Of course, Rangiku wasn’t against that idea. And she made it clear when she pulled away from his lips and looked him in the eyes, finally bringing her hand to his hardening cock. “I didn’t think you’d get excited that easily, Yushiro. I expected you to be able to hold back just a little bit.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked Yushiro in the eyes, making sure to try and keep her control over this moment while she felt just how hard and hot his cock was in her grip. “But maybe it’s just too enticing to see two beautiful women naked like this and not be able to touch them for a while.”

“What can I say? Two beautiful women, a few drinks, and being able to stare at their perfect bodies however long I want is going to tease me until I can’t take it anymore.~” Yushiro dragged his tongue along his lips before using his grip on Rangiku’s breasts to pull her back so he can catch her in a deep and passionate kiss. Luckily, in the moment it took for him to do that, she started to run her hand along the length of his shaft. Her slender fingers tenderly moving along his skin wasn’t going to be enough to make him cum, but Yushiro knew that it was better than nothing. Especially when he got to make out with Rangiku and enjoy her breasts in his hands all the same.

However, it left Isane to watch off to the side. Deep down, she wanted to join in on the fun. She wanted to lean forward and wrap her lips around Yushrio’s cock. But she also knew that Rangiku would likely get upset if she just stole her friend’s turn like that. Which is exactly why she stayed back and watched with glee and jealousy as Rangiku steadily and expertly stroke Yushiro’s cock without a care in the world. It almost made her pussy quiver when she remembered the first time she saw the impressive cock that was now in front of her. But she bit down on her lower lip and waited patiently.

Of course, that only caused Rangiku to start stroking Yushiro’s cock even faster. Feeling it throb and pulse in her hand while knowing that Isane was watching caused her pussy to ache to be filled. But she knew that she’d need to hold back for now and put on a little bit more of a show. Rangiku dragged her tongue along her lips as she pulled away from Yushiro’s, happy to see him looking at her with a lustful and needy expression. “How does a blowjob sound, Yushiro? I think it’s been a while since I’ve had a dick like yours in my mouth. It’d be a shame if I didn’t make sure to enjoy it while I could.~”

“You ask that like there’s a chance I’d say no.” Yushiro couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt Rangiku’s hand stop at the base of his shaft, almost going down just a little bit lower to cup his balls. He simply smiled and gestured down toward his shaft. “Go ahead. I want to see who is the better cock sucker. You or Sis. And if it’s going to be you, that tongue better feel like magic on my cock.~” He dragged her tongue along his lips as he shared one final kiss with Rangiku, happy to see feel her fingers cupping his heavy sack and see her lowering her head toward his shaft. “Oh, and be sure to put on a bit of a show for Isane. I don’t want her to feel like she’s being ignored.~”   
  
A twisted and devious smile came to Rangiku’s lips as she slowly adjusted herself to be lying flat on her stomach, her breasts resting against Yushiro’s thigh. She took a quick glance over at Isane and stuck her tongue out at her friend, teasing her before wrapping her lips around the massive cock that was now in her face. She couldn’t remember just how long it had been since she last took Yushiro’s cock into her mouth. But that wasn’t going to stop her from moving her way halfway down toward the base before stopping.

Rangiku didn’t stop out of a need for air or due to not being able to go any lower. She stopped because she wanted to let this be drawn out and be able to put on a show for her dear friend. Without saying a word, she slowly and steadily pulled her way back up until only the tip of his shaft remained in her mouth. Where she quickly swirled her tongue around the head of his member, bringing the hand that was stroking his shaft onto his stomach to gently bury her nails into his skin.

But she didn’t stop there. Rangiku easily popped her lips off from around Yushrio’s member and lowered her head until she made her way down to his balls. She dragged her tongue along her lips before placing a loving and endearing kiss onto his heavy sack, wrapping her fingers around his member in the process. And she stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feeling and taste of Yushiro’s balls in her mouth while his dick throbbed in her hand.

Of course, while this was going on, Yushiro had to wonder who was the better cock sucker that he knew. Rangiku surely knew how to be flashier in the way she moved, probably due to the fact that she had been drinking a little bit. But his sister, Yoruichi, always knew how to work her tongue along his shaft and make him cum in minutes if she wanted to. It was something that he wanted the answer to. Maye if he ever got the chance to get the three of them together for a weekend.

When Rangiku moved her way back up toward the tip of Yushiro’s shaft, Isane couldn’t help but feel a little bit turned on by what she was seeing. Sure, she knew that Rangiku was a bit of a slut and wasn’t against sucking dick when she had the chance. But to actually see her friend in action with the only made Isane slept with was something that caused her heart to flutter and her pussy to ache. She bit down on her lower lip as she watched, bringing a hand to her breast to start teasing herself while enjoying the show.

It didn’t take more than a moment for Rangiku to make her way back down Yushrio’s shaft. However, she didn’t miss a beat and went all the way down his member, taking it to the base and allowing her eyes to flutter shut as she kept her tongue pressed against the underside of his member. Rangiku stayed there for a moment, allowing Yushiro to throb and pulse in her neck as she remained where she was at the base of his member. All while she brought a hand between her legs and started to tease her pussy, slowly getting more and more turned on as she sucked him off.

After a moment of staying in place and teasing herself, enjoying the feeling of such a massive member plugging her neck and stopping her from being able to breathe, Rangiku slowly made her way back up toward the tip of his member. She moved slow and steady, dragging her tongue against his member and even coiling it around his shaft. Whatever she could do to bring him the pleasure that he wanted. Her lips curled into a bliss smile as she got closer to the tip, allowing her to breathe once again.

With the way Rangiku worked herself around his shaft, it wasn’t a shock to Yushiro that he had to cum so so quickly. Not only was she putting on a playful show for Isane, but she was making sure every single inch of his dick was given the attention that they both thought it needed. And it pushed him to the edge of an orgasm when she pulled herself back to the tip and sat there, slowly playing with the head of his cock in her mouth.

Isane watched with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks as she watched Yushiro suddenly buck his hips upward into Rangiku’s mouth. She couldn’t see it, but by the way his dick was pulsing, she imagined rope after rope of his hot and thick spunk flooding Rangiku’s mouth. And her thought was confirmed when she noticed that Rangiku’s cheeks were starting to puff out from the amount of cum that was being given to her, almost like she was refusing to swallow it all.

However, Rangiku wasn’t refusing to swallow it all. She was waiting. She waited with a smile on her face for Yushiro to finally stop cumming in her mouth. And when he did? The slightly drunken lieutenant pulled herself back and popped her lips off from around his member. Where she swallowed it all down in one loud gulp, a giggle quickly following.

Unfortunately, the moment she went to move to try and get in on the fun, Isane watched as Rangiku did the same. There was no hesitation in the way she moved and it made Isane wonder just when it would be her turn to have fun with Yushiro and have his cock inside of her. “Don’t you think you’re hogging all the fun, Rangiku? When is it going to be my turn?”   
  
“Don’t worry, Isane, it’ll be your turn next. I just can’t suck him off like that and then not have him inside of me. You’ve fucked him before, so you should know just how good it feels.~” Rangiku dragged her tongue along her lips as she climbed into Yushiro’s lap, facing him and tangling her fingers in his hair while he used his hands to keep them propped up on the floor. She smirked and immediately started to lower herself down onto his cock, gasping and moaning as inch after inch of this thick shaft plunged into her pussy and started to stretch her out.

A loud, shameless, and excited moan spilled from Rangiku’s lips as her plump rear end finally met Yushiro’s lap. She was stuffed full of his cock, each and every inch buried inside of her, and it felt amazing as he almost reached her womb in this position. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she started to slowly bounce herself on his lap, hoisting her hips into the air until only the tip of his member remained inside of her. Before slamming herself back down and impaling herself on his cock again and again.

Of course, with Rangiku bouncing on his lap like this, Yushiro couldn’t stop himself from bringing his lips to her breasts and quickly suckling on them while he had a chance. Biting down on her nipple, dragging his tongue against it, and enjoying the taste of her breast against his tongue caused his cock to throb against her inner walls, making her moan and almost scream above him. He rolled his eyes playfully as he heard her, starting to rock his hips back and forth with her movement as she started to pick up the pace.

It felt incredible being buried inside of her tight pussy, almost like she was just silently begging for him to cum inside of her. Though, he wasn’t going to give her that right away. Not when he was able to turn his head and see Isane started to tease her pussy now instead of just toying with her breasts. It brought a smile to his face to be able to see such a usually shy woman openly toying with her body like that. And it caused him to thrust just a little bit too fast into Rangiku’s cunt.

Not that she minded it one bit. The feeling of Yushiro’s cock filling every inch of her pussy and nearly reaching her womb with each thrust caused her mind to quickly fill with lust and the desire to have him inside of her more often. But she couldn’t bring herself to say anything with the moans that were spilling from her lips. Even when she felt one of his hands come to her ass and grab on to the plump ass cheek right in front of Isane, she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. It just felt too good to let anything other than moans from her lips.

On the other hand, Isane quickly found that she didn’t mind watching. With just how quickly Yushiro and Rangiku went from teasing each other and Isane to just fucking in front of her, she couldn’t help but feel incredibly turned on. The sight of Yushiro’s cock burying itself into Rangiku’s pussy while her inner walls stretched around it and her ass cheeks jiggled and bounced on his lap was something that she couldn’t help but enjoy. Especially with just how loudly and blissfully Rangiku was screaming in pure and utter pleasure.

Of course, while she watched, it was clear that both of them were getting closer and closer to their orgasms. Yushiro’s cock throbbed and pulsed with each passing second while Rangiku’s leg started to shake with her bouncing. It was clear that they were getting close. And deep down, Isane knew that she was getting close as well. With two fingers stuffed in her pussy and slowly pumping back and forth while she had a hand on her breast, teasing and pinching her nipple, it was no surprise to her.

When Rangiku slammed herself down on Yushiro’s shaft, she felt her inner walls quiver and convulse around him. It was a fantastic feeling, having something so thick plugging her hole just because she wanted to get fucked right now. But what really pushed her over the edge and into her orgasm was the sound of Isane moaning behind her, letting her know that her friend and fellow lieutenant was really enjoying what she was seeing and that she was excited for her turn.

Thinking of just how needy and desirable her usually shy friend was being caused Rangiku’s inner walls to clamp down around Yushiro’s shaft, an orgasm rushing through her as she tried to milk him of every drop of his seed that she could possibly get. However, she didn’t stop moving her hips as she bounced on his cock, keeping her inner walls snug and tight around his member to try and push him over the edge.

Of course, with Rangiku clamping down around his shaft, Yushiro was quick to cum. The pleasure that coursed through him was too much for him to be able to hold back. He quickly and eagerly started to rock his hips back and forth in time with Rangiku’s bouncing, groaning as he gained a firm hold of her plump rear end. However, one solid and powerful thrust was all it took for him to go over the edge and unload inside of her. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and fertile seed flooded Rangiku’s vulnerable womb, painting her insides a thick shade of white as he held her down onto his lap.

All the while, Isane watched with a smile on her face, almost reaching her own orgasm just from watching her friend have sex in front of her. But she didn’t say a word as she watched Rangiku slowly lift herself up from Yushiro’s lap, a copious amount of his spunk started to leak from her slightly gaping pussy. Isane bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as she watched her friend move.

A bright and lustful smile came to Rangiku’s lips as she turned around to face Isane. It was her turn now, after all. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she stepped toward the medical lieutenant. “I told you that it would be your turn next, Isane. Get up. You can take Yushiro’s cock however you want to.~” Without waiting for her friend to move from her spot, Rangiku grabbed hold of Isane’s shoulders and carefully pushed her over toward Yushiro, almost making her fall over into the man’s lap.

He knew that Isane wasn’t fully moving on her own, but it brought a smile to Yushiro’s face to feel her fall into his arms, her large breasts pressing against his chest. There wasn’t a moment wasted before he wrapped his arms around her body and kept her close to him, planting a deep and passionate kiss onto her lips. He didn’t say a word as he moved his hands along her body, keeping her close to him, but making sure to explore her nude form before getting to the actual fun.

Leaning like she was against Yushiro, it was no surprise to Isane when his hands came down and firmly held onto her plump rear end. Nor was it a surprise to her that she enjoyed the feeling of his strong hands against her body like they were. Her lips curled into a gentle and blissful smile against Yushiro’s lips as one kiss led to another between them, their lips seemingly never parting as she started to allow her hands to roam his body.

As she shared kiss after kiss after kiss with Yushiro, Isane started to quickly not care about the fact that Rangiku was still in the room with them. She started to slowly rock herself back and forth against this young man’s body, keeping her breasts squished against his chest while kissing him time and time again. Even as his hands moved from her rear end and made their way to her sides, Isane continued to move. She even started to bring her hands to his thighs as she shared another kiss with him. “It’s been so long since we’ve done this, hasn’t it…?”   
  
Yushiro couldn’t stop himself from smiling against Isane’s lips. Even as he gently pushed her down onto her back so he could hover over her. “That would explain why you feel so needy and desperate right now. But, I guess it doesn’t help that you had to watch me fuck Rangiku first.” He dragged his tongue along his lips as she shared another kiss with her, slowly bringing his hands along her curves and stopping them when he grabbed onto her breasts. “There’s something I want from you first, though.”   
  
Isane playfully rolled her eyes as she looked up at Yushiro. By the way his hands squeezed onto her breasts, she knew what he wanted. She nodded her head and brought both of her hands to her breasts, moving his out of the way so she could hold them together. Not even a moment later, Isane was greeted with the sight and feeling of Yushiro’s impressive and throbbing shaft slowly sinking into her cleavage. It was such a wonderful feeling, having hit hot and pulsing shaft sink between her breasts. Wonderful enough to draw a quiet but excited moan from Isane’s lips.

With a smile on his face and his hands now readjusted to let him prop himself on top of her better, Yushiro started to thrust slowly between her breasts. It had been so long since he had fucked Isane’s large breasts that he wanted to enjoy the feeling. Combine that with the fact that he just fucked Rangiku and was coming off of a second orgasm already, and he was plenty happy with simply feeling the heat of her breasts against his shaft. “Your tits feel incredible, Isane… Far better than I remember from the medical wing.”   
  
Of course, he didn’t give her a chance to say much as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, loving the fact that his cock still poked out the top of her cleavage and almost reached her chin with their position. Yushiro dragged his tongue along his lips as he looked down at Isane with a blissful expression. “I think it’s clear that Rangiku has the bigger tits between the two of you, but yours feel so much better around my dick.”   
  
Isane didn’t know what to say after hearing something like that. She simply smiled and turned her head to the side, looking at Rangiku. It made her heart skip a beat in her chest, likely able to be felt by Yushiro’s shaft, when she noticed that her friend was shamelessly fingering herself in front of the two of them. She knew that she had been masturbating while she watched Rangiku and Yushiro have their fun, but she didn’t expect to see Rangiku masturbating to them.

Though, seeing something like that only fueled the lust that she felt in this moment. Isane quickly leaned her head down and stuck her tongue out of her mouth, hoping to be able to reach Yushiro’s member as he continued to thrust between her breasts. Of course, with his size and eagerness, it only took a moment for the tip of his dick to push past her lips and into her mouth. And despite the fact that it made his thrusts shallow but quick, it was clear he was enjoying himself from how he throbbed against her tongue.

With Isane’s mouth now mixed in with the titfuck that he was getting, it only took a moment for Yushiro to reach the peak of his pleasure once again. The feeling of her warm breasts wrapped around his shaft and now her skilled tongue swirling around his member while her welcoming mouth engulfed the head of his shaft? It was too much to take all at once. A low and pleasant moan escaped his lips as he pulled his hips back, wanting to cum on her face.

The moment that Yushiro’s member popped out from her lips, Isane knew that he wanted. And the feeling of his lifting his hips up enough to be able to stroke his member, all she did was open her mouth. Whether he came on her face or filled her mouth with his seed, it didn’t matter. What did matter was the fact that she made him cum and was going to do even more with him when he calmed down.

Rope after rope of his thick and heated spunk landed on Isane’s face a moment later, causing her to gasp and shudder in place on the floor as she felt each rope land against her skin. Feeling it splatter against her cheek only to cause her to close an eye when a rope landed on forced a quiet and excited moan to rumble in Isane’s throat. It caused her pussy to ache to know that he enjoyed her as much as he was. But what really excited her was the fact that he quickly grabbed onto her sides and adjusted himself to lay over her, his cock suddenly slapping down against her pussy. “Y-Yushiro…”   
  
“Rangiku and I put on a show for you. I think it’s only fair we put one on for her, right?~” Without saying another word, Yushiro leaned down and caught Isane’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that made it clear he was going to be in charge of what was going to happen from here on out. All while he slowly and steadily sank inch after inch of his throbbing and cum-covered shaft into Isane’s pussy, making her moan and groan against his lips.

Of course, hearing Isane like that only prompted Yushiro to push his hips forward and bury each and every inch of his member into her as quickly and roughly as he could one thrust. Much to his pleasure, that one thrust was all it took to make her scream and arch her back off of the floor and into his body. His lips curled into a bright smile as he brought an arm behind Isane’s back and kept her lifted off of the ground every so slightly, thrusting into her at a moderate but powerful pace.

Having Yushiro’s cock inside of her felt fantastic. Isane couldn’t properly remember just how long it had been since she had been with Yushiro, or anyone for that matter with how busy she was. But the feeling of his long, thick, throbbing member rubbing against her inner walls as he rocked his hips back and forth brought a strong feeling of desire and need to her core. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips as she was thrust into, not a care in the world about how loud she was being or if anyone other than Rangiku would be able to hear them. She just didn’t care. Not when it felt so good to have her inner walls spread around Yushiro’s cock.

Each and every thrust that filled her was another that caused a near tsunami of pleasure to wash over her, causing her to moan and scream in bliss whenever she was filled. And knowing that Rangiku was looking right at them and masturbating as she watched only caused Isane’s pleasure to skyrocket. She didn’t know if she enjoyed being watched, or if it was because of Rangiku’s tendency to enjoy herself a little too much when drunk, or even if it was something as simple as finding Rangiku incredibly attractive.

Isane didn’t know and she didn’t care. She was too busy wrapping her arms around Yushiro’s neck and pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss to care about anything else. Especially when he picked up the pace of his thrusts and hammered into her ever more relentlessly. Those hot and heavy breaths that spilled from her lips quickly became muffled moans against Yushiro’s lips as they shared kiss after kiss together. At least, until Isane pushed her tongue past Yushiro’s lips and started to explore the inside of his mouth.

However, the moment that Yushiro felt Isane’s tongue push into his mouth, he was quick to use his own to start dominating the kiss. His thrusts got even more brutal and quick, his grip on her body grew tighter, and the way he used his tongue to simply toy with hers was something that he tended to only show to Yoruichi when they were together. But he saw no reason to not get a little bit rough with Isane while they were having their fun. Especially as her inner walls convulsed and quivered around his member like there was no tomorrow.

Unfortunately, Rangiku had something else in mind for the three of them. Watching Yushiro fuck Isane in such a rough and passionate manner lit something up inside of her. Jealousy? Concern for her friend? A desire to be fucked even rougher than that? She didn’t know. All Rangiku knew was that she didn’t hesitate to get up from her spot on the hotel bed and make her way over to the two of them.

Once she was behind Yushiro, she put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, a lustful smile on her lips before she suddenly placed herself on top of Isane. She purposefully got in between the two of them and pressed her breasts directly on top of Isane’s, incidentally forcing her friend’s back to reach the ground once again. “I’m sick of watching the two of you have your fun without me. I know I said it was Isane’s turn to have fun, but seeing that dick… It’s just too much.~”   
  
Rangiku couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she reached a hand behind herself and grabbed onto her plump rear end, spreading it. “You can fuck my ass as much as you want to, Yushiro.” Of course, she quickly looked down to look into Isane’s eyes, cupping her cheek in one hand and placing a gentle and loving kiss onto her lips. “I’m sorry for coming in and trying to steal him like this, but… Can you blame me? His dick just feels so good.~”

Feeling Rangiku’s lips press against her own answered the question that Isane had in her mind a moment ago. Rangiku’s attractiveness and lustful nature were what ignited her lust so much while being watched get fucked. She couldn’t help but smile at her friend and return the affection she was given, wrapping her arms around Rangiku’s neck and looking her in the eyes. “I-It’s fine, Rangiku… But you owe me for this. If I’m going to have to share him, then I’m going to need some alone time with him when we’re done.~”

“I can accept that.” Rangiku dragged her tongue along her lips as she placed another kiss against Isane’s lips, gasping and moaning in bliss when she felt Yushiro press the tip of his shaft against her asshole. “I won’t interrupt whatever the two of you are going to do next. I swear.” As his dick sank deeper and deeper into her ass, Rangiku couldn’t stop herself from moaning against Isane’s lips, loving the fact that Yushiro simply stuffing her ass and not even fucking her yet was enough to make her moan like a slut while making out with her friend.

Getting to fuck both Rangiku and Isane at the same time wasn’t exactly what Yushiro expected out of this night, but he damn sure wasn’t going to complain. Not when it allowed him to watch as two beautiful and busy women made out right in front of him, both of him wanting his cock inside of them. His lips curled into a bright smile as he started to thrust into Rangiku’s asshole, loving just how tight it was around his shaft. It was just as tight as her pussy was, giving him a nice and properly snug fit as he rocked his hips back and forth. Of course, at the same time, he kept his hands firmly on Isane’s hips. He wasn’t going to let her go since she was supposed to be the center of his attention right now.

Though, having Yushiro’s hands on her hips didn’t stop Isane from feeling some kind of jealousy as she felt Rangiku’s lips press against her own. The absence of this young man’s cock was enough to make her wish that she was in Rangiku’s place, especially after she had been fucked so well over the course of the last little while. But the feeling of her friend’s soft and plump lips against her own was enough to sate her for now, especially when she felt a skilled tongue push into her mouth and start playing with hers.

In less than a moment, Isane pushed her tongue out of her mouth and allowed her lips to part with Rangiku’s. But that didn’t stop her from swirling her tongue with her friend’s in an attempt to keep their kiss going and put on a little bit of an enticing show for Yushiro. Luckily for her, a moment after she openly moaned and played with Rangiku’s tongue between their lips, she felt Yushiro’s cockhead push against her pussy.

Of course, it made Rangiku a bit jealous to be on top of her friend when the dick that was just inside of her ass starting to fuck said friend. But she didn’t say anything. She knew that she was bitting in on Isane’s fun and that the medical soul reaper had to have her fun as well. But that didn’t stop her from continuing to kiss and make out with Isane. Especially when she heard the blissful and excited moan that spilled from her lips as a result.

Yushiro had no idea just how long this was going to last, but he didn’t really care. He was willing to fuck both of these beautiful women for as long as they wanted and as long as he had the energy to keep going. His bit down on his lower lip to try and keep himself quiet as he started to fuck Isane right then and there, eyes locked on them both as they shared kiss after kiss in front of him. “This is certainly a show that’s worth watching. I might just have to stay here all night if you two want.~”   
  
*****************************************************

Having decided to go to a hotel with her brother and a friend that was very close to her, Yoruichi was starting to get worried about just where Yushiro was at. “He said he was going to get a drink, but it’s been four hours. Just where did that little shit go?” However, despite the fact that she was worried about her brother, Yoruichi had other things on her mind. Like how Soi Fon’s moans were as beautiful as she remembered them being.

Being in the room alone for multiple hours allowed Yoruichi to tease her dear Soi Fon as much as she wanted to. One simple tease led to a few kisses. A few kissed led to some light groping. And that groping led to the fingering that was going on right here and now. Yoruichi had Soi Fon’s back against her chest while she had one hand between the woman’s legs and the other on her breast. Two fingers were buried inside of the other woman’s pussy, pumping back and forth inside of her without a care in the world.

“L-Lady Yoruichi… It feels so good...” Soi Fon felt her lower lip quivering as pleasure coursed through her body, leaving her a mess as she blissfully held on to Yoruichi’s arm, gasping as a thumb pressed against her clit. “F-Forget about him for now… I know he’s your brother, but-” She was quickly cut off by the feeling of Yoruichi’s lips crashing against her own in a deep and passionate kiss, leaving her already clouded mind spinning with desire as more pleasure coursed through her.

Even though she wanted to be alone with her precious Yoruichi, Soi Fon knew that she was brought here in order for Yushiro to fuck her and allow her to destress from all the work that she had been doing. But the feeling of Yoruichi’s fingers pumping back and forth into her pussy was enough to make everything in the world, even their hotel room, melt from her mind. Especially when she got that sweet and passionate kiss against her lips that was quickly followed by another one.

Deep down, Yoruichi knew that Soi Fon was right. She should enjoy the moment they were sharing right here and now. And it would allow her a much better time than worrying about her brother would. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she pulled away from the kiss that she had just forced onto Soi Fon. “You’re right. Let me focus on you… But the moment he gets back here, we’re going to make sure he regrets not showing up sooner, okay?~”   
  
Soi Fon knew that she didn’t have much of a choice, but that didn’t matter to her. With a smile on her lips, she nodded her head and met Yoruichi for another deep and loving kiss, feeling her inner walls clamp down around those slender fingers as another orgasm ripped through her. “Yes, Lady Yoruichi…”


End file.
